Confusión de amor
by Kawai-Maria
Summary: Ichigo esta confundido, acaso Uryu y Rukia salen? por que se lo ocultaron? por que su corazón duele al verlos juntos? One-Shot de San Valentin.


**Confusión de amor.**

Estaba exhausto y adolorido, tal vez esconderse detrás de unos arbustos que tenían consigo hiedras venenosas y estar a plena luz del día con el sol quemándome completamente la piel no había sido muy buena idea pero quería saber la verdad del por que Rukia se encontraba tan nerviosa y distraída estos días, siempre que le hablaba se ponía nerviosa y si le pedía que saliera conmigo hacer unas compras ella no tenia tiempo, pero a hora que lo veo todo cobra sentido.

—Maldito Uryu!.—Ichigo apretó los puños tan fuerte, que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos de la furia.—

Rukia y Uryu se encontraban en una heladería riendo y ablando animadamente mientras comían sus helados, al parecer estaban muy a gusto el uno con el otro ''Demasiado para el gusto de Ichigo'', desde cuando se tenían tanta confianza? por que ella le sonreía a el? ''Esa sonrisa solo le pertenecía a el'' por que ese idiota le devolvía la sonrisa?

Ichigo estaba tan cegado por la ira y los celos que estaba apunto de levantarse e ir a golpear a su anteojudo amigo ''Mejor dicho Ex-Amigo'' por ...ni siquiera sabia por que, no es que estuvieran haciendo algo malo pero ante sus ojos ''Aquello era una atrocidad'', pero en el momento que estaba por salirse de su escondite vio como el de cabellera azulada le entregaba algo a la morena y la misma sonreía tontamente llena de alegría, Que carajo era aquello? tenía un envoltorio con estampados de corazones y un lazo rojo, acaso era un regalo para ella? el maldito le había obsequiado algo!

Acaso, acaso ellos estaban saliendo?, pensó aterrado el peli naranja mientras sentía como un sudor frío recorría por su cuerpo y su corazón se estrujaba lleno de dolor, Ellos salían a sus espalda? por que no le habían dicho nada?, Acaso, acaso Rukia sabia de sus sentimientos y por eso se lo ocultaron? no querían causarle dolor...pensó con un deje de tristeza.

Se lo tenia merecido,por idiota, por imbécil y por ser un maldito inseguro de sus propios sentimientos había sido demasiado tarde...

Como si el tiempo estuviera triste con el, comenzó a nublarse anunciando una tormenta inminente, Ichigo con pazo lento decidió retirarse de allí, ver a Rukia feliz le debería llenar de alegría pero verla feliz con otro le dolía, el quería ser el causante de esa felicidad y de esa hermosa sonrisa, pero había asimilado sus sentimientos demasiado tarde, y alguien mas a hora ocupaba el lugar que el creía que le correspondía.

La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre las calles, llenando los enormes baches provocando que los autos lo mojaran al pasar a toda velocidad sin importarles empapar a quienes pasaran por allí, Ichigo se encontraba completamente mojado de píes a cabeza su rostro no demostraba ningún tipo de emoción, odiaba con toda su alma la lluvia aquello siempre le traía recuerdos dolorosos como la muerte de su madre y a hora tenía otro recuerdo mas para detestarla, el día en que su corazón se rompió.

Las calles de Karakura se encontraban solitarias, a quien se le ocurriría salir con terrible temporal, pero hay estaba el sentado en una pequeña banca viendo como la lluvia caía a su alrededor y no estaba ella para hacerle sentir mejor, no estaba ella para apagar su lluvia interior a hora estaba muy ocupada con su...ni siquiera podía decirlo, si decía aquella palabra significaría que sus temores se arrían realidad. A hora que debería hacer? lo único que lo animaba a seguir, lo único que le hacia sonreír en sus días nublados era ella, a hora no le quedaría mas que fingir estar feliz por ellos verdad? aunque por dentro le doliera tan atrozmente el corazón que preferiría que un hollow se lo arrancara para dejar de sentir aquel dolor, pero sabia que aquello solo la entristecería y no quería verla asi aunque le costara su felicidad la tenia que dejar ir.

De Pronto la lluvia paro, no se estaba mojando pero a su alrededor la lluvia seguía, desganado levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con esos ojos que tanto les gustaba ver pero en ese momento su presencia le causaba un profundo dolor al corazón.

Ella le estaba mirando preocupada, le estaba ofreciendo su paraguas sin importarle que el agua la mojara, ella estaba allí parando la lluvia.

—Que haces idiota?.—Pregunto la morena con su gran tacto.—Te puedes enfermar.—Dijo preocupada, pero Ichigo solo la ignoro no quería hablar con ella y menos en ese momento donde se sentía tan vulnerable.—Ichigo..que te ocurre?.—Se podía sentir su preocupación en su voz, pero Ichigo no estaba listo no quería oírla.—

El silencio invadió el lugar solo las gotas de lluvia se podían escuchar, el frío le estaba calando los huesos pero ese dolor no era nada comparado de como se sentía internamente, de pronto sintió una calidez en su mejilla Rukia le estaba acariciando con ternura, podía sentir como mi mejillas ardían seguro me abría sonrojado, solo espero que ella no lo haya notado o me sentiría mas humillado.

—Ichigo...estas sonrojado, no tendrás fiebre?.—Dijo con tono inocente mientras colocaba su mano en la frente del peli naranja.—Sera mejor que nos vallamos.— Agarrándolo del brazo, pero el se lo impidió era la hora.—

—Rukia...—Su voz sonaba apagada.—

—Que ocurre? me estas preocupando.—Dijo sinceramente, verlo en ese estado la tenia de los nervios, no le gustaba verlo tan...destrozado?.—

—Y-yo..ya se la verdad.—Dijo tartamudeando por el frío.—

—E-enserio?.—A hora la que tartamudeaba era ella.—

Ichigo solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras la bajaba, no quería verla.—Si tu eres feliz, yo lo seré tan bien...—Rukia solo lo miraba atenta.—N-no tienen por que ocultarlo...tsk no soy un crío.—Apretando los puños.—Pero si el te causa algún tipo de dolor...yo are que se arrepienta.

Rukia le miro extrañada.—Ichigo de que estas hablando?

—Los vi.-Dijo con dolor al recordar.—A ti y a Uryu en la heladería...a hora entiendo por que nunca tenias tiempo para mi...—Dijo sin levantar la mirada del suelo.—

Acaso me había seguido? se dijo la morena.—Acaso me seguiste?.—Pregunto viendo como Ichigo solo la ignoraba.—Dime...Acaso viste lo que Uryu me dio?.—Pregunto nerviosa y algo sonrojada.—

Ichigo levanto la mirada y al verla sonrojada solo hizo que su enojo aumentara, por que se tenia que sonrojar por ese idiota?.—Si,, felicidades.—Le soltó con sarcasmo.—

La morena saco de entre sus ropas un envoltorio con corazones y un lazo rojo, Ichigo lo miro y lo reconoció al instante.—Quieres verlo?.—Ichigo solo negó con la cabeza, pero la morena solo lo ignoro y comenzó a abrirlo—Es...es algo muy preciado para mí. por que...

—Rukia basta...—No quería oír lo preciado que era ese regalo de Uryu, acaso ella no sabia que aquello le estaba matando?.—

Rukia solo lo ignoro y prosiguió.—Por que lo hice para una persona que es muy especial para mi...mira Ichigo.

Ichigo estaba cansado y su corazón dolorido, con pesar levanto la mirada encontrándose con un extraño peluche, al parecer era un conejo aunque...estaba algo deforme pero que? tenia el cabello anaranjado como el?.

—Q-que es esto?.—Dijo Ichigo señalando el peluche.—

—Acaso no lo ves,eres tu idiota! —Le grito mientras le entregaba el peluche.—Se que no me a quedado muy bien..-Dijo mientras balanceaba los pies como niña pequeña.—Aunque Uryu me ayudo pero..lo hice con mis buenas intenciones.—Dijo algo tímida, mientras se acariciaba las manos.—

—Entonces te encontraste con Uryu por eso?.—Rukia solo asintió con la cabeza, sin percatarse del alivio que causaba en el peli naranja.—El me a ayudado mucho, por eso esta semana andaba algo ocupada.-Dijo algo apenada.—

—Entonces...esto es para mi? por que?.—Pregunto ichigo mientras sostenía al pequeño conejo.—

—Si, idiota! es San Valentin y solo quise darte algo.—Dijo sonrojada, mientras su labio temblaba haciendo un pequeño puchero...—Mas vale que te guste por que me a costado.—Dijo la morena mientras le mostraba sus dedos llenos de curitas, Ichigo solo sonrío ''Si que se había esforzado''.—

—Rukia...yo tan bien tengo algo para ti.—Dijo algo nervioso pero estaba decidido ''Era a hora o nunca''.—

Rukia le miro con los ojos llenos de brillo.-Que es?.—Pregunto emocionada ''Acaso sería un Chappy?''.—

—S-solo cierra los ojos.—Le pidió algo nervioso a lo que Rukia solo obedeció,estaba nervioso la lluvia los mojaba pero eso no le importaba Rukia estaba completamente empapada pero igual se veía hermosa, su corazón latía como un desquiciado ''Era a hora o nunca'' se dijo y hay fue cuando la beso, fue un beso tímido y algo inexperto era su primer beso, Rukia al instante no le correspondió estaba impresionada pero al notar el intento del peli naranja de separarse lo tomo del rostro y lo beso demostrándole todo lo que sentía por el, ambos sin quererlo se tuvieron que separar a falta de aire, se miraron y se sonrieron cómplices ambos estaban con las mejillas sonrojadas sin saber si por la vergüenza o a causa de la lluvia.

—Feliz San valentin!.—Le dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa.— Vayámonos de aquí.-Rukia solo asintió anonadada.—

_Tal vez no era el mejor peluche pero lo atesoraría por siempre._—Ichigo.

_Tal vez no era un chappy, pero aquel beso fue mucho mejor que millones de ellos._—Rukia.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Espero les guste todos andan con eso del San Valentin ( Que ni se que es)**

**yo tan bien QUIERO SER POPULAR! jajaja espero sus Reviews.**


End file.
